The invention relates to foamed structures and particularly to reinforcing such structures with spaced reinforcement elements. Conventionally, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,302, for example, foamed structures are reinforced by pre-positioning the reinforcement material in the mold prior to the foaming operation. Such prepositioning is not only time consuming but expensive from the standpoint of mold cost also where the mold must be specially fabricated to accommodate the pre-positioned reinforcements in their final positions. A great savings in labor and mold costs could obviously be made if the reinforcements did not have to be prepositioned in the mold and it is the object of the present invention to provide a method of molding which permits a plurality of layers of reinforcements to be merely stacked in the bottom of the mold.